The Club
by geekyfangirl
Summary: Scott and Mitch from Pentatonix and Superfruit go on an adventure clubbing after a Beyonce concert and one thing leads to another.


The Club

It all started a night in LA after a Beyoncé concert. Mitch, Scott, Kirstie, Kevin, and Avi had gone together and afterwards were planning to go play laser tag. Mitch and Scott, however, were craving some drinks so they told the others that they would catch up later and headed to a club to begin a long night.

The first club they walked into didn't have too many people and did not have a good DJ either. Mitch and Scott got 2 shots of vodka each and quickly left, unimpressed by the atmosphere. The second club they went to was about 100 times as alive as the last one.

An unattractive, obviously homosexual man bought Scott and Mitch mimosas, oblivious of the sparks flying between the two. Mitch and Scott casually drank the mimosas, while they ignored the creepy guy who paid for them and giggled amongst themselves talking the night away.

The two quickly noticed the the beginning melody of "Drunk in Love" when the DJ started playing it so they rushed to the dance floor, a bit tipsy from the multiple strawberry margaritas they bought after the mimosas they just downed. They started to harmonize with the song while they swayed along holding each other closely. Mitch tried to whisper something in Scott's ear, but he was too short so Scott leaned down so Mitch didn't need to struggle.

"I've wanted to tell you this for a while, but I never found a good time," Mitch explained.

"Go on," Scott replied, "it couldn't be that bad. What's going on?"

"I love you." Mitch stuttered. He had stopped dancing now. He fumbled around with his hands and had a hard time looking Scott in the eyes because he was so worried about what Scott would say or think.

"WHAT?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to spoil the mood." Mitch said, ashamed because he thought that Scott did not approve of his feelings.

"No I literally didn't hear you over Beyoncé's awesomeness. What did you say?" Scott was still eager to hear what Mitch was saying, no matter how much he loved Beyoncé.

"Oh I just said that I love you."

Scott is slightly alarmed with the news, but not completely surprised. "Can I talk to you over there?" Scott pulls Mitch away to a corner where there was easy access to a private room. "I need to tell you something too." Mitch looked on with eager eyes. "I tried to hide it because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But now that I know how you really feel, I'm comfortable in telling you that I love you too."

Mitch and Scott stared into each other's eyes lovingly. They're standing really close now when Scott finally breaks the silence. "I...uh...like your sweater."

"Thanks, I guess? I borrowed it from you..." he chuckled.

"It looks better on you, though. But I kind of want it back."

"Only if I can have that shirt." Mitch sassily snapped back.

Scott pulled Mitch into the nearby room, having a feeling where this was headed. Mitch didn't resist. Scott swiftly took his shirt off for Mitch in one fluid motion. Subsequently, Mitch started to play "No Angel" on his iPhone. "Oh and the hat too." Mitch insisted as he got on his tiptoes to take off Scott's hat to put on himself.

"So sassy today, aren't you?" Scott joked.

"Well baby put your arms around me, tell me I'm the problem. No I'm not the boy you wanted, no one thought you wanted, because you're no angel either baby…" Mitch began to sing along with the song playing in the background.

"Mitch." Scott had started to get into the music, but quickly focused back on the topic at hand. "A deal is a deal so give me the sweater now." he pleaded.

"Fine. Here you go." Mitch, being the queen he is, took a while to take off the sweater because he didn't want to ruin his hair. Scott patiently waited on the white couch that was abnormally large and conveniently in the room. He enjoyed eyeing Mitch up and down, but coyly watched him struggle.

Mitch eventually got the sweater off and asked Scott where he wanted it. "Just come here." Scott breathily said. Mitch rushed over to join his newfound lover.

"No seriously, where do you want it? Because there is no way in hell you're putting it on right now, right?"

"Right as always!" Scott exclaimed as he pulled Mitch down to him on the couch. "So you never told me about this tattoo," Scott inquired while he gently traced what appeared to be some new ink on Mitch's chest, causing Mitch to have goosebumps. Mitch wasn't feeling too tipsy so he assumed that Scott's alcohol was wearing off too. This only meant one thing-this was true love and it was waiting for just the right moment to come to life.

"I told you that I always wanted to get Wyatt tattooed, but I guess I forgot to tell you when I actually got it done."

"I thought we were going to get matching Wyatt tattoos?!" Scott whined.

"First thing tomorrow morning, we'll get you to a tattoo parlour and you can get that tattoo. Okay?"

"Does it hurt?" Scott shuddered, obviously nervous about the idea of getting a needle near him.

"Don't worry. I'll be there with you, holding your hand." Mitch tried to ease Scott by running his fingers through his golden locks. "You'll be just fine."

Scott hesitantly agreed and the two lost eye contact. "Look at me," Mitch assured. "You trust me, don't you?" Mitch slipped his fingers around Scott's chin and lifted his head. They locked eyes and after what seemed like forever Scott kissed Mitch, who didn't hold back one bit. They only separated long enough to breathe and enough to quickly say how much they loved each other.

Mitch pushed Scott backwards on the couch and fell on top of him, flinging his arms around Scott's neck and wasting no time in kissing him breathless. In one swift motion he was on top of Scott. "_What took so long?_" Mitch wondered, as he could definitely get used to this. But as Scott ran his hands up and down Mitch's back, the thought quickly escaped his mind.

Neither of them noticed that Kirstie, Avi, and Kevin had left multiple voicemails and texts wondering when they were going to show up for laser tag and wanted to know if they were still conscious. Meanwhile Mitch and Scott indulged in their fantasies coming to life.

It felt like they were waiting for this moment for their entire life and everything was finally coming true. Barely any words were exchanged between Mitch and Scott throughout the night, but it was not necessary-they knew each other in and out.

With every quick and heavy breath, Mitch and Scott sweat even more and every movement made them more intoxicated than any alcoholic drink ever could.

Scott noticed that Mitch was sweating all of his makeup off and wanted to tell him, but Mitch passionately nibbled Scott's ear causing him to immediately forget what he was thinking.

Before they knew it, the night was almost over. Though they were both sweaty from the steamy, romantic encounter, they were satisfied and relieved to not need to keep such a big secret from each other any longer.

"So what now?" Mitch asked, breathing heavily out of exhaustion.

"How about a glass of chardonnay?" Scott had noticed a bottle of the drink in an ice bucket next to a couple of glasses conveniently sitting on the table, as if this night was meant to happen.

"You know me so well," Mitch giggled. Mitch began to pour the beverage into two glasses when Scott wrapped his arms around Mitch's neck with no worries about anyone walking in on them. Scott slowly kissed Mitch's neck, hoping that he would kiss him back. Mitch weaved his fingers into Scott's and awkwardly kissed Scott. This satisfied the blonde, however, still holding on to his lover around his waist.

"Will you give me some space to work my magic please?" Mitch teased, trying to push Scott away gently.

"I'm never letting go. Ever."

"Maybe this will change your mind." Mitch quickly turned around and pressed his lips against Scott's so hard that they fell back onto the couch. The two exchanged long wet kisses. Neither had his hair perfectly placed. It was falling apart and looked worse and worse by the minute, but they did not feel it important enough to worry about it either.

"So how about that chardonnay?" Scott jokingly pryed.

"Oh that!" Mitch quickly jumped off of Scott and brought over the glasses of wine, handing one to Scott.

They giggled and talked throughout the night when Kirstie burst through the door at 2 AM. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" Kirstie is surprised but not completely shocked. "I mean I kind of always knew you two had a thing."

"EXCUSE ME?" Mitch and Scott exclaimed in unison. They both giggled at the fact that they said it together without planning it.

Mitch quickly snapped back to the situation at hand, though. "First of all, whatever happened to knocking, huh?" Mitch asked, agitated that this perfect night was ruined.

"It's fine, Mitch. She would have found out eventually, right?" Scott tried to smooth over the situation as usual.

"You two better get talking." Kirstie demanded, hands on her hips, yet still managing to look intimidating despite her tiny frame.

Meanwhile Avi and Kevin were getting their groove on on the dance floor with some EDM playing and the bass was turned up as loud as possible-just the way they liked it.

"Well, people always tell the truth when they're drunk don't they? So obviously, we both truly do love each other," Mitch explained and then gave Scott a quick peck on the lips.

"Alright. Whatever," Kirstie conceded, "But if this whole thing ruins our friendship, I'm going to kill both of you. Got it?"

Mitch and Scott nodded in fear.

"Good." Kirstie slammed the door as she left, frustrated that her two best friends had such big secrets and didn't even tell her.

"Now where were we?" Scott asked eager to forget that the last five minutes happened.

"We were just talking about how perfect you are."

"Oh stop it you." Scott played.

"I love you so much." Mitch confessed.

"I love you too."

Meanwhile Kirstie was feeling the need to tell Avi and Kevin what she had just witnessed. "Did you guys have any idea that Mitch and Scott had a thing? I've known them since we were little and I didn't think they would actually do anything with it."

Avi and Kevin shrugged and ignored her, indulging in the extremely loud music playing.

"DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID? MITCH AND SCOTT JUST HOOKED UP!"

Avi and Kevin immediately stopped dancing, concerned about their friends and wanted to talk to them. "Just leave them alone. We'll interrogate them when they're sober and making sense of what they're doing."

"I think they'll be fine, honestly. They're big boys and they can handle the consequences if necessary, Kirstie. You need to relax." Kevin explained.

"If anything, I think you're a bit jealous." Avi accused.

"AM NOT! Let's go. I need to get my mind off of this." Kirstie demanded as she practically dragged Avi and Kevin.

The two talked together until the next morning when Mitch took Scott to a tattoo parlour to get a matching Wyatt tattoo, as promised.


End file.
